Luxia, the Aspect of Karma
Summary One of my most used ocs, Luxia is the Aspect of Karma. She was hired by one of the four deities; Lady Karma. She takes her job of murdering criminals and rewarding people with high amounts of good karma very seriously, not hesitant to put her life on the line to get her job done. She is often known as "The Most Powerful Mage in the Universe." Appearance Luxia wears blue robes, made of a material which is flexible and generally comfy, but can also take slashes from the sharpest of swords and shots from the strongest of bullets without tearing. Her hair is blonde, and she usually wears it in a pony tail, though she has bangs that cover her left eye. Her skin is smooth and bright, though she does have a scar under her right breast which she chooses to not regenerate. Personality Luxia can come off as a very strict and serious woman. She mostly orders people around, except for her closest friends. She usually tries keeping her composure, trying to stay tall and intimidating. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Name: Lucy "Luxia" Gloindark Origin: '''Original Character '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''27 '''Classification: '''Human '''Date of Birth: September 13th Birthplace: '''Unnamed Village '''Weight: '''146lbs '''Height: 6'1" Likes: '''Solitude, delivering justice, a good fight every now and then, Lady Karma, sweet revenge '''Dislikes: Losing, having to deal with annoyances, getting defeated, being helpless Eye Color: Light Blue Hair Color: 'Blonde '''Hobbies: '''Luxia mostly spends her (very little) free time reading various books. '''Values: '''Luxia holds her belief in the force of Karma above all else, even her own life. She treasures her sister Lumina, and will not allow her to die, constantly around her. She no longer values things such as romantic relationships or things of the sort. '''Martial Status: '''Widowed. '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Karma's Assistant '''Previous Affiliation: '''None '''Themes: ' Combat Statistics '''Tier: 5-B | 4-A | 3-B '''| '''2-A Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Telekinesis, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Alchemy, Technology Manipulation, Teleportation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics | All previous powers able to be used at full potential, Can rewind time up to five minutes, Light Manipulation, Divine Magic, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Incredibly high Resistance to Power Nullification (Has divine protection against power nullification from Lady Karma, and will always have it so long as Lady Karma lives.) | Previous abilities heavily increased, Previous abilities scaled up in size by 100, Physical attributes multiplied by 100 | Previous abilities extremely heavily increased, Immortality (Type 2), Blade can pierce through the fabric of existence itself, Reality Warping, Sealing Magic, Time Stop Attack Potency: Planet Level | Multi-Solar System Level | Multi-Galaxy Level+ | Multiverse Level+ Speed: FTL+ | MFTL | FTL+ | MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class Y | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Galactic | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Galactic+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Planet Level | Multi-Solar System Level | Multi-Galaxy Level+ | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Nigh Infinite Range: Planetary | Stellar, Galactic with Sight of the Gods | Inter-Galactic | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Nigh-Unbreakable, Enchanted Wooden Staff, Backup Wooden Wand Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: While Luxia is physically borderline unstoppable, her mind is very vulnerable. If someone knew about her past, and brought up the more traumatic incidents, they could crumble her. Of course, her memories are locked behind five different defenses of mental walls to avoid mind reading. Physically, Luxia has just about no weaknesses. You'll need to outpower her completely. She can also heavily underestimate people that don't seem intimidating, like Fris, which can almost cost her her life. Feats: * Lifted a mountain in her restricted form, casually. * Obliterated a moon with a single laser. * Luxia once flew a guy directly threw the sun, and emerged unburned or damaged in any way. * Luxia almost completely destroyed three separate timelines with a single strike from her Titan Slayer form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * Mix Blast - Combining all the elements, fire, ice, water, lightning, plant, rock, magic, light, dark, spiritual and mental energy, she launches a devastating beam, capable of incinerating an entire planet. * Magic Titan - Luxia can summon a powerful "Titan." It takes the form a large humanoid mech, though Luxia stands on top of the titan where the head would be. Instead of a head, there's a translucent white dome surrounding Luxia, which is nigh-impenetrable. It's motion-controlled, but also much slower than if Luxia wasn't using it. It's also much stronger, though. * Karma's Secret Art: Titan Slayer - An ability created by Lady Karma to combat against the other Aspect's Titans (Sky Titan, Ocean Titan, Nature Titan and Volcano Titan) incase they ever rebelled. Luxia's robes disappear, she glows with light. White, knightish armor appears on her, her staff replaced with a large sword requiring two hands, she wears no helmet. The armor is able to take hits from beings that can destroy entire universes without a dent, while the blade can cut through the fabric of existence itself. * Karmic Retribution; Melee Style - One of Luxia's most powerful attacks, Luxia flies towards her opponent at MTFL+ speeds with her sword outstretched towards the enemy. This attack nearly obliterated three timelines, and it would've had Karma and God themselves not contained the blast. Despite the name, due to the sheerness of just how rare she uses the Titan Slayer, she's never used the Ranged Style. '''Key: Restricted | Unrestricted | Magic Titan | Titan Slayer Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: